


Scruff

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Characters Watching Star Wars, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Sexy Scruff, Post-Framework, Skoulson Sex Cabin, The Retreat Safe House (Marvel), Watchdogs (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Post-Framework: Daisy and Phil are recovering from a Watchdogs mission at the Retreat.





	Scruff

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in dire need of some Cousy fluff - which led me to write some...

Daisy drags her fingertips through Phil's scruff – he hasn't shaved for more than 24 hours, so there's a nice bit of stubble there – and he gives her a quizzical look, then turns his head and tries to kiss her hand. That makes her smile softly at him as she shifts her hand so he can press his lips to her palm.

"Hi", she says in a quiet voice.

"Hi," he says back, his expression still curious.

"Just thinking how extra handsome you're looking this afternoon," she tells him, and he chuckles weakly.

"Okay," he says, as if he's humouring her and doesn't really believe he looks more handsome than usual.

"I'm serious," she says.

His eyebrows shoot up. "Really?" he asks disbelievingly. "I haven't shaved for more than 24 hours, and I'm in my pyjamas."

She smirks. "Phil, it doesn't matter what you wear – you could be wearing a paper sack, and you'd still look handsome."

He shakes his head. "Besotted," he says in a fond voice.

"Hey," she protests. "Besotted I may be, but I've got eyes."

He reaches out and cups her cheek. "Yes you have," he says, his voice going all tender. "Very beautiful, very expressive eyes."

She can't help leaning in and kissing him for that. She wishes they were in a condition to do more than kiss, but they're still recovering from the injuries they took while fighting the latest incarnation of the Watchdogs. She'd hoped – foolishly, she supposes – that destroying the LMD version of Ivanov after destroying the Framework would mean the end of the Watchdogs, but they'd merely retreated, then regrouped under a new leader, before emerging even more full of hate and rage for the 'alien freaks' than ever before, and 6 months on, they're still major pains in the ass.

She and Phil are currently at The Retreat for a few days of R&R after Jemma deemed them recovered enough to be allowed out of the Infirmary. Phil's temporary Acting Director of SHIELD, while General Talbot and the political types continue to argue over whether or not an actual Inhuman – and one as notorious or famous (depending on whom you're talking to) as Quake – can become the Director as Phil had intended before Mace took over.

She'll admit to feeling just a little betrayed about that still: that Jeffrey Mace was only pretending to be an Inhuman, while people like Daisy and Elena were – and still are, to a certain extent – being treated like dangerous second class citizens. Of course, she hasn't told anyone how she feels about what Talbot and his friends did, although she's pretty sure Phil knows, and that he feels his own sense of bitterness at Talbot and the President.

"Hey." Phil's soft call drags her mind back to the here and now, and she smiles when she sees the concerned look in his eyes.

"I'm okay," she tells him.

"No, you're not," he says quite firmly. "But you will be soon."

"That right?" she asks, amused by how definitive his pronouncement sounds.

"Mmhmm." 

"How do you – " He cuts off her question in a very direct fashion by kissing her, and she can't help moaning into his mouth as he draws his tongue across the roof of her mouth. As he kisses her he insinuates his right hand into her sweatpants, and she moans far more loudly when he rubs her clit, then slides his index finger down her sex and into her.

"Phil," she gasps, pulling away from his mouth so she can look at him. "I don't think – "

"No," he says quickly. "Don't think. Just feel." He resumes kissing her before she can say another word, and after the briefest moment of hesitation, she decides to let him have his wicked way with her: god knows, it feels good to have his fingers inside her, stroking her confidently as he kisses her with the kind of tender passion that she's only ever experienced with Phil Coulson.

Her climax, when she comes, leaves her shaken, yet languid, and he looks a little smug when he pulls his hand free and sucks his fingers clean.

She doesn't begrudge him being smug. She wishes she could reciprocate in some fashion but he's got a 4 inch knife wound in his right thigh and he has to be very careful not to strain it while the muscles are still healing. Jemma has told him he'll heal faster because of the GH drug in his system, but it'll still be a few days before he can entertain thoughts of sex.

She kisses him some more, then says, "Shall we watch a movie?"

"TFA?" he says hopefully, and she chuckles a bit. He's such a fan of 'The Force Awakens', and likes to watch it whenever she suggests a movie. Not that she minds, of course, since she enjoys the movie as much as he does.

She fetches her laptop and hooks it up to the flat screen TV so they can watch it there, then she grabs some sodas and snacks from the kitchen area, and they settle themselves on the couch, Phil's injured leg stretched out in front of him as he sits with his back to her chest. Then she hits 'Play' and she smiles at the little happy sigh he emits as the credits start to roll.

He falls asleep before the end of the movie, which is no great surprise as he's still on strong medication for his injury. She slips out from behind him, easing him back against the arm of the couch, then nips to the bathroom, before clearing up the empty soda bottles and snack packaging. She disconnects her laptop from the TV, then takes the former back into their bedroom. 

When she returns, she realises Phil's deeply asleep, and while she could wake him up, she decides not to – he needs all the sleep he can get to help him to heal faster, so she grabs a spare blanket from the bedroom and spreads it over him, not that it's especially cold. She settles into the armchair nearest the couch, and pulls her feet up onto the seat, then closes her eyes and allows her mind to drift – not quite asleep, but not fully awake either. If he wakes up, she will too, but at least this way she's also getting some rest: she wasn't as badly injured as Phil, but she still gets exhausted easily from using her powers extensively to save her team. It's not as bad as when she was working solo, but there's no doubt she needs the rest.

She gradually slips into sleep without noticing, and it's only when Phil groans loudly, waking her, and she checks the time that she discovers about three hours have passed since she settled in the armchair. 

She climbs stiffly from the chair, then checks Phil. 

"Hey."

"Daisy." He has his face scrunched up and she guesses he's in pain. 

"Let me," she says, and helps him to sit up properly, then she fetches a fresh glass of water and passes him the painkillers. 

"Thanks," he murmurs as he swallows the pills. "How long was I out?" 

"Close to 4 hours," she tells him.

He groans quietly, then says a little grumpily, "You might've woken me. This couch isn't that comfy, even if it's better than the old one."

"Sorry," she says contritely. "I didn't want to wake you because I know how much rest you need."

He shakes his head. "It's okay." He gets to his feet carefully, then grabs his walking cane, and she gives him a quizzical look. "Bathroom," he says, and she nods.

"Shout if you need any help." He smirks, and she rolls her eyes. "Phil, you know what I mean."

He chuckles. "Okay, Daisy."

"I'm gonna get started on dinner. Any requests?"

"Pasta?" he asks, sounding hopeful.

"I can do pasta," she agrees, and as he begins to walk slowly towards the bathroom she turns and moves into the kitchen area. She's determined not to hover around him constantly, even if she does worry about him falling down. She grabs her tablet for the pasta recipe she wants, and focuses her attention on making dinner. 

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

A week later, Daisy's fully recovered from her fight with the Watchdogs. She's not sure if Phil's fully recovered until the morning she wakes up and he kisses her emphatically, as if he's been waiting impatiently for her to wake – a suspicion that seems to be confirmed when he pulls her body over his and she feels the evidence of his arousal.

"Well good morning, Phil," she says and wriggles against him, deliberately trying to make him groan.

He obliges, then tugs her sweatpants down and slips his fingers between her thighs, and she moans, then grabs the waistband of his sweatpants. In moments they're both naked, and she's straddling his thighs, his cock buried deep inside her.

"I love it when you wake up frisky," she tells him, smirking.

"I'm glad that I can now do something about waking up frisky," he says, and she can't help agreeing as she begins to rock backwards and forwards over him.

"You realise that this means we should call Jemma so we can get her to come and clear you to return to work," she says.

He groans – and not in a sexy way. "Daisy. Can't we wait at least 24 hours?"

She chuckles. "You're the Director – for now – so that's on you."

"Then we'll wait 24 hours," he tells her. "After all, I might have a relapse."

That makes her laugh properly, and for a moment he looks indignant and offended, then he laughs too, before grabbing her hips and flipping them so that she's on her back. She smirks up at him as he begins to thrust, and she thinks that this is probably the best way ever that Phil could prove his fitness.


End file.
